Nepgya's Invasion!
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Neptune and Nepgear are hunting for monsters when Neptune is attacked! Nepgear is gone off and Neptune is left to fend it off! at the last moment Neptune is saved by?...


Neptune and Nepgear traversed the forest looking for some monsters to kill, under Histoire's constant threats and protests for them to get out and work for once, to raise their shares. The amount of monsters left over from the invasion by Kurome had spread out and tried to multiply throughout the 4 Nations but the CPUs had been on the lookout. Most of the monsters found were in small groups of 3-8 which were very easy picks.

"Whew! That does that hoard. Anymore ?". Neptune looked over to her little sister whom had her NGear out looking for more sightings.

"Just a little more, apparently a mob boss was spotted not far from here. Did you wanna go and fight it Neptune?"

"Egh, why not, it would be over and done with if we do it now". Neptune de-spawned her katana and followed Nepgear who was reading out a map to the estimated location.

"It should be just a little further".

"How far?"

"About an hour walk? Maybe less?"

"Whaaat~ that's too far!"

"Do you want us to go get some drinks Neptune?"

"Huh? Oh sure I will wait here I guess".

"Ok, I will be back soon!" Nepgear dashed off towards Planeptune leaving Neptune to sit against a tree sighing.

"Looks like I have to wait anyways huh.. Welp I may aswell lo-"

 _ **[EVENT FLAG**_ _ **BOSS**_ _ **{GEGO THE GREAT}**_ _ **HAS APPEARED]**_

"What?! It flew and it's event region landed on me! I have to fight the boss by myself?!" Neptune quivered and summoned her sword, the giant bug like creature slashed at her. Neptune barely managed to dodge.

"Geez Louise, I guess I will have to do this! 32bit MEGA BLADE!" Neptune's giant sword formed in the air and crashed down on the monster who wasn't fazed.

"Oh Nep this doesn't look good!" Neptune dodged a beam from the monster which destroyed the surrounding trees.

"Fine then I will just use a more powerful move!" Neptune transformed into a fighter jet and shot 12 rockets at the monster. The Rockets only did about an 8th of its health which it then healed itself back to full.

"It has Regen too?! Oh come on!"

"NEPGEARDAM GO!" The giant embarrassing robot flew through the air and suckerpunched the gaint monster. It hit again and again to the point where the monster was only at 1/8th it's health.

"MIRAGE DANCE!" The figure burst towards the monster and combo slashed the giant which finished it off.

"YAY I GOT ONE! Smile~!"

"Geez thanks! I thought I was a goner!" The figure turned around to face Neptune.

"IM NEPGYA!"

"Woah! what's wrong with your face?!"

"This is my funny face! Now who should I possess so they make this face too?" Nepgya looked around creepily.

"Uh.. Ok… well Nep. Jr let's head back to the Basilicom ok?"

"Ok!"

Neptune and Nepgya walked back to the Basilicom for some reward from Histoire. Nepgear ran, about 100m away from their location, to the spot Neptune was supposed to he waiting with some drinks in her arms.

"Neptune I bought some-.. Neptune?" Nepgear looked around confused.

 **Basilicom**

Neptune and Nepgya took the elevator up Planeptune tower to be greeted by Histoire.

"Ah, Neptune and Ne-.. Nepgear?~ welcome.. back".

"I'm Nepgya!" Nepgya said happily.

"O.. K.. Well I made you both some snacks for a job well done".

"Thanks Histy!" Neptune skipped happily to the kitchen. Nepgya followed happily.

 _Something_ _seems off.._ Histoire thought before the elevator dinged again.

"Hm? Oh Nepgear welcome ho-" Histoire froze.

 _Wait.. TWO NEPGEARS?!_

"Hi Histoire, is Neptune home already?"

"Um.. Nepgear, please stay here for one second".

Histoire floated into the kitchen, not locating neptune to hear some noise in the living room. Histoire made her way into the living room to find Neptune lying on the beanbag, and Nepgya sitting on the couch, playing a racing game against each other.

"Um Neptune, please come with me for a second".

"Huh? But I'm playing a game right now!"

"You're always playing a game, now come along I need to talk to you!"

"Ok…" Neptune grumbled as she paused the game and made a "Be Back Soon" notion to Nepgya who nodded and put her controller down.

Neptune followed Histoire out of the room.

"Whatcha need Hist- Oh hey !"

"Neptune! You left without me!"

"Huh? No I didn't you're in th-" Neptune finally got what Histoire was trying to point out.

"Uh.."

"Yes exactly, Nepgear, you're in the living room right now".

"What? This is a dream right? This is a little weird right now. What are you guys talking about?" Nepgear was overly confused over what Neptune and Histoire had just noticed.

"Neptune.. Go get the other Nepgear please".

"Huh? But what if the whole space time thingy breaks when they see each other?!"

"Neptune.. Would you rather have me sit you down and lecture you on quantum theory or would you like to get the other Nepgear?"

"I will go get the other Nepgear!" Neptune rushed off into the living room before Histoire could make any move to lecture.

 _Geez if it worked like that than this dimension and many others would be broken beyond repair.._ Histoire thought.

 **Living room**

Neptune walked back to a patiently waiting Nepgya whom was eager to get playing again.

"I'm ready whenever so start it up!" Nepgya said happily at Neptune's arrival.

Neptune paused for a second, taking a second for her mind to process information and discard needless things like Histoire's request, and nodded happily having forgotten about bringing Nepgya to Histoire.

"OK!"

 **5min Later...**

 _What is taking Neptune so long?!_ Histoire had been growing impatient as Neptune took longer and longer to come back with the duplicate.

"Nepgear, if you wouldn't mind, Could you please get Neptune and the other you?" Nepgear swayed nervously then nodded.

"A-Alright!" She hesitated for a second before walking causiously to the living room.

 _There's another me? But that can't be!.. But.. maybe she's like Neptune (Big) and is an older version of me from UltraDimension? Oooo~! I'm so excited!_ Nepgear's nervous walk turned to a happy skip as she entered the living room.

"Neptune! Histoire is getting an- OH MY GOODNESS!" Nepgear stared at her duplicate Nepgya, whom had just taken notice of the Nepgear staring at her.

"HI I'M NEPGYA!"

 _Why is my, (Nepgya's), face stuck like that! Its super embarrassing!_

"Hey Nep, Jr! We're almost finished if ya wanna join us!" Neptune said cheerfully.

Nepgear took a step back before fainting from her internal embarrassment.

"Nep. Jr!"

 **A/N: I came up with this story when i bought the DLC characters for Megadimension Neptunia game on my PS4! I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
